Into The Fray: All Characters
The following is a complete pictorial list of the characters in Thunderslate's''' [[Into The Fray|'Into The Fray']]',' Into The Fray: Season 2 and Into The Fray: Season Three.' *A character with an "Unknown" status was alive when last seen, but was injured, lost, or unsecured since. *A character with a 'Presumed Dead' status was last seen in a situation they were unlikely to survive. *A character with an "Undead" status became a walker at some point. *This character box shows that a character who has yet to be seen or died in the previous Season has been mentioned by other survivors. They may appear later down the line or they may have appeared in a hallucination, vision or flashback. |-| "Those Left Behind"= Those Left Behind Freya's Family & Group Outside Sanctum Sanctum Forest Path Russell's Group |-| Major Characters= Protagonists Supporting Characters Antagonists |-| Season One= Howe's Hardware Store Vince's Group Tyler's Group Road Survivors Marshall's House Eastland Mall, Evansville Ivan's Group Rural Outskirts |-| Season Two= Vince's Group Ohio Gas Station Fuad's Family Summers Family Sullivan Family Ohioan Suburb Sanctum Administration Doctors Guards Traitors Prisoners Animals Wilderness Becca's Dream |-| Season Three= Eastland Mall Council Community Annie & Becca's "Family" Summers-Sullivan Family Pines Family Cole's Family Other Residents Prisoners Burial Site Dumped Corpses Indiana Outpost Docks Forest Clearing Ohio Forest Bandits Lakeside Lodge Deborah's Family Ohio Border Checkpoint Jackson's Family Sanctum Outskirts Location Unknown * ''Tyler - Ex-Howe's Guard, ex-Sanctum prisoner, deceased. * William Carver - Leader of Howe's, deceased. * Hank - Howe's Guard, deceased. * Tavia - Howe's Guard, deceased. * Troy - Howe's Guard, deceased. * Vince Sung - ex-Howe's Guard, ex-Sanctum Prisoner, ex-Eastland Resident. * Wyatt Kaufmann - Ex-Howe's Guard, ex-Sanctum prisoner, deceased. * Shel Williams - Ex-Howe's resident, deceased. * Lowell - Ex-Howe's Guard, ex-Sanctum prisoner, deceased. * Miles Long - Ex-Howe's resident, deceased. * Laura - Ex-Howe's resident, deceased. * Annie Moore - Ex-Howe's resident, ex-Sanctum Prisoner, Eastland Resident. * Becca Williams - Ex-Howe's resident, ex-Sanctum Prisoner, Eastland Resident. * Russell - Ex-Howe's resident, presumed deceased. * Alvin - Ex-Howe's resident, deceased. * Carlos - Ex-Howe's resident, deceased. * Luke - Ex-Howe's resident, unknown status. * Nick - Ex-Howe's resident, unknown status. * Ralph - Ex-bandit, deceased. * Marshall - Survivor, deceased. * Shepherd - Marshall's dog, unknown status. * Lucia Mendez - Eastland Resident. * Daniel - Traveller, deceased. * David - Member of the Captors, deceased. * Ethan - Member of the Captors, presumed deceased. * Brandon - Member of the Captors, deceased. * Donald - Ex-member of the Captors, Eastland resident, deceased. * Ivan - Member of the Captors, deceased. * Stan - Ex-Howe's resident, deceased. * Tessa - ex-Sanctum Prisoner, deceased. * Curtis - Sanctum Guard, deceased. * Sonja - Sanctum Guard, presumed deceased. * Fuad - Member of the Gas Station Group, deceased. * Kiff Summers - Member of the Gas Station Group, deceased. * Benjamin "Sully" Sullivan - Member of the Gas Station Group, Eastland Resident. * Emily "Em" Summers - Member of the Gas Station Group, Eastland Resident. * Mitchell Sullivan - Member of the Gas Station Group, deceased. * Bennett - Traveller, unknown status. * Silas Theodore Church - ex-Sanctum Guard, member of the Foragers, deceased. * Hector Rattmann - ex-Sanctum Guard. * Scarlet - Sanctum Guard, deceased. * Phil - ex-Sanctum Guard, deceased. * Adelaide Shaw - Sanctum Leader, deceased. * Mr Williams - deceased. * Bonnie - Ex-Howe's Guard, unknown status. * Scott - Sanctum Guard, deceased. * Mike - Sanctum Guard, deceased. * Lilly - Sanctum Guard, unknown status. * Harold - Sanctum Doctor, deceased. * Martin - Sanctum Guard, deceased. * Mary - Sanctum Guard, deceased. * Anders Eriksson - Eastland Resident, deceased. * Lyle Sanders - Eastland Resident, deceased. * Maya Newport - Eastland Resident. * Gary Tucker - Eastland Resident. * Carla - Eastland Resident. * Dave - Eastland Resident. * Natalia Pines - member of the Pines Group, Eastland Resident. * Jacket Bandit - bandit, unknown status. * Knife Bandit - bandit, deceased. * Bandana Bandit - bandit, deceased. * Deborah - traveler. * Max - traveler. * Jackson - Ohio Border Checkpoint member. * Cassandra "Cass" - Ohio Border Checkpoint member. * Thomas Winchester - Traveler, Eastland Resident. * Cole - Eastland Resident. * Salvador "Sal" - Eastland Resident, deceased. * Kirk - member of the Foragers, deceased. * Jethro - member of the Foragers, deceased. * Fred Rook - leader of the Foragers, deceased. * Hazel - member of the Foragers, Eastland prisoner. * Carson - member of the Foragers, deceased. * Darren - Eastland Resident. * Jason - Eastland Resident. * Elizabeth "Liz" Pines - member of the Pines Group, Eastland Resident. * Roderick "Rodd" Pines - member of the Pines Group, Eastland Resident. * Ryan Pines - member of the Pines Group, Eastland Resident. * Freya Church - traveler. * Marco - traveler, unknown status. * Freya's Mother - traveler, deceased. * Freya's Brother - traveler, deceased. * Sasha - traveler. * Beth - A member of Russell's Group * Nate - A member of Russell's Group Category:Character Status Pages